Rouge
by White Assassin
Summary: Ce n'était qu'un au revoir... // Death fic – Edvy – POV d'Ed - OS


**Rouge…**

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Base **: FMA

**Genre** : Tragedy – Romance – One-Shot – Shonen-Ai

**Résumé** : Ce n'était qu'un au revoir... // Death fic – Edvy – POV d'Ed

**Music** (désordre) : « _30 minutes_ » (**t.A.T.u.**) - «_ Au revoir_ » et « _Aime-moi_ » (**Ina Ich**) - «_ Kizuna Iro_ » (**Chieko Kawabe**) - « _Naraku no Hana _» (**Higurashi no naku koro ni 2e op.**) - « _So far away_ » (**Team 7 CMV**) - « _Pretty girl_ » (**Sugarcult**) - « _Michiyuki_ » (**Loveless**)

**Note** : Oui, je sais, ça faisait un bail que je n'avais pas publié. Manque de bol, aujourd'hui, on joue dans le mélodramatique. Alors si vous n'avez pas le moral... Ne lisez pas x) Peut-être que si le beau temps se décide à pointer le bout de son nez, je posterai la suite de mes fics, voire quelques OS plus drôles -j'en ai qui traînent dans le placard, soit dit en passant. 'Commencent à devenir agressifs à force d'attendre, d'ailleurs. Il faudrait vraiment que je me penche dessus.-. Bref! POV d'Ed. C'est ma première tentative, alors si c'est nul, faites le savoir, je ne vous en voudrais pas (mais ce n'est pas garantis xD). Allez.. Enjoy!  
**--- SPOIL épisode 53 et tome 23! ---**

**

* * *

**

… **Pastel**

Ce ciel est lourd… Tellement lourd… Et pourtant, il ressemble à tous ceux que j'ai déjà vus… Un bleu terriblement clair. Aveuglant, presque. Et ce putain de soleil qui tape. Sa lumière m'aveugle. C'est désagréable. Je baisse les yeux.

… **Clair**

Je ne peux pas soutenir cette lueur qui dilate mes pupilles à tel point que ça me brûle. Je m'appuie contre un arbre, me laisse tomber contre en soupirant. Mon regard se perd dans les ombres qui dansent sur le sol, au milieu des brins d'herbe secs et cassants.  
Tiens… Al… Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là…? Bah, après tout… Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire…? Je le regarde passer d'un air morne. Quand son regard se pose sur moi, je me force à sourire. Jouer la comédie, c'est pas si compliqué, t'avais bien raison. 'Suffit de se coller un masque sur le visage. Sourire, même quand on n'en a pas envie. Mais parfois, ça ne suffit plus. Voilà… Il est enfin parti. Immédiatement, mon regard redevient vitreux. Une larme perle au bord de mes cils. J'aimerais dire : «_ Non ! Je ne pleurerai pas !_ » … Mais bon… Puisque toi tu l'as fait… Je suppose que moi aussi, je peux me le permettre. Juste une. Je la laisse couler le long de ma joue. Je la vois qui s'effondre sur ma main qui repose négligemment au sol. Une deuxi… ? Mince… Ça y est, c'est foutu. Elles coulent sans que je puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. A vrai dire, je n'ai même pas la force de les essuyer… Je voudrais les effacer. Comme les tiennes, qui se sont désagrégées en à peine quelques secondes. Cette vision me hante.

… **Rubis**

Je ne l'ai vue que deux fois. J'avoue que la première fois, j'ai été tenté de la prendre. De la garder pour moi. Car elle était magnifique. Sublime, même. Mais en fait, je n'ai même pas pu m'y résoudre. Et la seconde fois, ça m'a écœuré. Non, pas ce que tu tenais entre tes mains tremblantes. Non… C'était le fait de savoir qu'elle ne battait plus en toi. Là, j'aurais presque voulu te l'arracher pour t'en empêcher. Mais je sais bien qu'au fond, je n'aurais pas pu faire grand-chose.

… **Écarlate**

J'étais arrivé trop tard. C'était la fin de la pièce. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me débrouille toujours pour avoir le plus mauvais rôle. Comme cette fois avec ce dingue d'explosions, là. Quoi que je tente, j'ai toujours un train de retard. Je serais arrivé une minute plus tôt, j'aurais pu essayer, au moins.

… **Feu**

C'était l'une des rares fois où je ne voyais pas ton inlassable sourire. Et pourtant, j'aurais même été jusqu'à prier un dieu auquel je ne crois pas pour le voir dessiné sur ton visage à ce moment là. J'avoue que quelque part, te voir sourire, ça peut être flippant. Mais au moins, ça suffit à me prouver que tu domines la situation. Là… Dans tes yeux grands ouverts… La seule chose que j'arrivais à voir, c'était une peur sourde. De l'étonnement, aussi, de me voir débarquer soudainement. Coup de théâtre, pas vrai… ? J'ai l'impression que c'était hier. Alors que ça fait déjà… Plusieurs jours ? Semaines ? Mois… Je ne sais plus... Non pas parce que j'ai oublié… Non, ça, je ne peux pas. L'odeur de chair brûlée qui régnait sur les lieux était insoutenable. Et ces marques noirâtres sur le sol, ces cendres encore fumantes incrustées dans la pierre… Cette image terrible est définitivement restée collée à ma rétine. Je n'ai rien vu. Mais je sais très bien ce qui s'est passé.

… **Vermeil**

Toi qui te moquais de tout le monde… Si tu avais pu conserver cette forme qui t'allait à ravir, tu aurais sûrement cherché à fuir mon regard. Mais, mes yeux braqués sur toi, tu ne le pouvais pas. Même à cet instant, tes yeux avaient toujours cette merveilleuse couleur qui m'hypnotisait presque. Toi aussi, peut-être te disais-tu une chose semblable à ce moment. Tu croyais que je n'avais pas remarqué que tes prunelles restaient constamment plongées dans les miennes, même quand tu m'assenais des coups…? Ce que tu peux être con, parfois. Je ne sais pas si tu essayais d'y voir de la souffrance, de la haine à ton égard… Ou si tu les contemplais, plutôt. J'avoue que plusieurs fois, je me suis posé la question. Mais tu as toujours tellement bien caché ton jeu que je n'ai jamais su trouver de réponse.

… **Écrevisse**

Tiens ? Le vent se met à souffler à nouveau. J'ai l'impression que chaque brise découvre un peu plus ces douloureux souvenirs... Quand j'y pense, à part se taper dessus, on faisait pas grand chose. Mais maintenant que tu n'es plus là... Ça fait comme un vide. Il manque quelque chose. Si tu étais là, à m'écouter déblatérer des conneries tout seul... Même si ce ne sont que des pensées... Tu te moquerais sûrement de moi comme tu l'as toujours fait. Peut-être que tu me sortirais un de ces surnoms qui te viennent spontanément, plus agaçants les uns que les autres : crevette, chibi, nabot... Et moi... Ben comme d'hab' : soit tu te prendrais mon poing dans la gueule sans plus de cérémonies, soit je commencerais à m'énerver... Mais dans tous les cas, au moins, je pourrais te voir... Au moins, je pourrais entendre ta voix...

… **Carmin**

Même si je dois reconnaître que vraiment, t'étais chiant, parfois, et tu me mettais bien sur les nerfs... Y'a quand même des moments où on arrivait à se parler... Normalement...? En tout cas, sans se jeter l'un sur l'autre. Parfois, je me demande pourquoi... Peut-être parce qu'au fond... Tu ne m'étais pas indifférent...? Ou peut-être l'inverse... Ou peut-être les deux...

… **Cramoisi**

Tu serais là, tu m'aurais sûrement martelé de coups pour me remettre les idées en place. Mais j'avoue que là, je n'arrive plus à m'y retrouver moi-même... Je me sens un peu perdu, à vrai dire. Mais j'ai quand même l'esprit assez lucide pour me souvenir de cette fois où t'as débarqué d'un seul coup dans les douches... Tu pourras pas me faire croire que c'était dû au hasard, ça. Ça me surprendrais même pas d'apprendre que t'attendais juste derrière la porte. Parce que l'ouvrir juste quand je suis bien en face, et rester en mode « pause » avec un petit sourire... C'est un peu gros pour être une coïncidence, pas vrai...?

… **Pourpre**

Ah... Voilà que je me remets à pleurer... Et merde... J'avais pourtant réussi à les contenir, ces foutues larmes... Et je rigole en même temps, en plus... Ça doit être nerveux... Rah, je sais pas... D'un côté, je revois chaque détail de ton corps, j'entends à nouveau ta voix... Tu m'apparais comme un songe... Un délicieux rêve... Et de l'autre... Je te vois, gisant au sol... Baignant dans ton propre sang, qui a à peine eut le temps de tâcher les dalles glacées qu'il s'est déjà évaporé comme un mauvais rêve... Un arc-en-ciel de mélancolie. Sauf que la pluie paraît bien plus intense et destructrice que ces vagues couleurs qui te rappellent à moi.

… **Sombre**

J'étouffe. Il a beau régner une chaleur insupportable... Le froid de ce souterrain m'enveloppe, m'écrase... Me tue. Je me débats. Ces images m'assaillent. J'aimerais crier. Te foutre un coup pour que tu te reprennes, même. Mais j'ai bien compris que même si ce n'est pas le tien, l'orgueil est un péché qui t'anime tout de même un peu. Au moment où j'ai cru t'avoir compris... Ça, ça m'avait échappé. Quelque part, si tu n'es plus là... C'est de ma faute aussi. T'as pas idée à quel point j'aimerais revenir en arrière. Je ne t'aurais pas lâché. Je ne t'aurais pas laissé disparaître dans ces ténèbres poisseuses et morbides.

… **Profond**

.. Mais je ne peux plus faire marche arrière. Le temps n'est pas une machine qu'on peut modifier à loisir. Cet instant sur lequel je ne peux tirer de trait... Je ne peux ni le gommer, ni le redessiner. C'est lourd de vivre avec. Terriblement lourd. C'est pesant de revoir nuit et jour tes yeux se dénuer de vie... Tes larmes... Les seules que tu aies versées... Savoir qu'elles m'étaient destinées... Ça me serre le cœur. J'ai l'impression que mes côtes vont le broyer, à force. C'est un poids trop dur, de vivre constamment avec ça.

… **Passion**

Si nous n'avions pas été aussi bornés, tous les deux... Ou non... Si on avait juste eu... Un tout petit plus de temps. T'as... Pas idée.... De tout ce que je voudrais te dire... Te crier... Te hurler... Te murmurer. Mais t'as disparu... Sans laisser la moindre trace dans ce monde que celle qui ronge mes pensées à chaque malheureuse seconde... C'est comme si tu n'avais jamais été là... Un souvenir brumeux et indécis. Mais... MERDE! ABRUTI!... 'Spèce de con...! Tu crois pouvoir t'en tirer en tirant ta révérence comme ça...? Tu crois pouvoir me laisser seul comme ça...? Alors que j'ai jamais pu réellement te parler... Alors que j'ai jamais pu goûter à autre chose qu'à tes coups de poings, juste... Parce qu'on se voilait la face... Ou juste... Parce qu'on s'acharnait à garder ces rôles de « gentil » et de « méchant » pour satisfaire les convenances et ces putains de règles à la con....? Parce qu'on était trop cons pour se rendre compte que....? Parce que j'étais trop stupide pour me rendre compte que...

… **Éternel**

… Tu me manques. J'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir le dire un jour, mais c'est la vérité. Même si tu revenais pour qu'on se jette des piques à la tête, je m'en tape... Je veux juste te revoir... Quelques heures... Quelques putains de minutes... Quelques petites secondes... Des dixième de secondes, si tu veux, même... Je me suis toujours dit que l'éternité, ça devait être long, sans personne avec qui la partager. J'essayais parfois de me mettre à ta place. Mais c'est juste maintenant que je comprends ce qu'on peut ressentir... Abandonné à son sort, et... Seul. Al, Winry, et tous les autres... Ils ont beau être là... Toi, tu n'es pas là. Et ça... Ça change tout. Que ce soit l'éternité ou une vie... Je ne peux... Je ne veux pas rester seul. J'ai trop de choses à te dire. Des mots morts avec toi. Et bientôt...

… **Sang**

… Tu avais beau souffrir... Tu avais l'air d'être parfaitement calme. Triste, certes. Mais même là... Tu gardais une certaine classe... Et cet aplomb qui te rend si différent. Et surtout... Une sincérité que je ne te pensais pas capable de posséder. Tu m'as bluffé, je dois le reconnaître.  
Comme on dit : « ce n'était qu'un au revoir ». Tu ne m'as pas dit « adieu ». Alors je vais exaucer ton souhait. A moins que ce ne soit le mien...? Bah... On verra bien tout ça plus tard, quand je pourrais enfin te foutre une baffe pour m'avoir laissé tout seul tout ce temps. Je n'ai plus qu'à claquer mes mains l'une contre l'autre. J'entrevois vaguement cet éclair bleu significatif sur mon automail, et je ferme mes yeux douloureux. Douloureux, certes, mais pas autant que cette cicatrice que tu m'as laissée. Finalement, je les rouvre une dernière fois pour porter ma main gauche à mon visage, histoire de la voir une dernière fois. Cette petite cicatrice... Et maintenant, mes paupières sont enfin closes. En vérité, ça fait déjà un moment que le monde qui m'entoure n'est plus qu'un assemblage flou et indicible de sons et d'images. Alors il est normal que ça ne me fasse pratiquement r... Ah, si... C'est froid, tout de même.... Tellement froid que ma gorge en devient chaude.... brûlante, même.... Je sens juste vaguement quelque chose s'écouler de ma bouche, et venir ensuite se mêler avec mes larmes... Quelle est belle, cette couleur... Je l'ai longtemps portée, à vrai dire... Et ça avait l'air de te plaire, d'ailleurs... J'espère..... Que ce sera toujours le cas.  
Ma main retombe d'un coup, et mon regard vitreux s'y pose. Si Winry était là... Elle me dirait sûrement de faire gaffe à ne pas salir mon automail. Tant pis... Je... m'en fiche.... Toi, au moins, ça t'amusera peut-être. Tant que je trouve un moyen de.... te faire sourire à nouveau, ça me suffit.......... tant.... que je trou.... moyen.... de te re......... voir...... yen..... de te......... dans mes...... bras............

_« Bye bye... Edward Elric... »_

**« A tout à l'heure... Envy. »**

**

* * *

**

- Al!

- Oui?

L'interpelé qui, tranquillement assis sur le canapé, lisait un livre d'alchimie, leva la tête, faisant face à son amie d'enfance.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Winry...?

- T'aurais pas vu Ed...? J'ai fini mon boulot, je vais enfin pouvoir m'occuper de son automail, alors...

L'armure sembla pensive, puis répondit :

- Si, si, je l'ai vu quand je suis allé au village, tout à l'heure. Il était près de la rivière, adossé contre un arbre. Enfin, tu ferais mieux d'attendre un peu qu'il revienne. Quand je suis revenu ici, il était toujours là-bas et...

Il marqua une pause.

- Il n'avait pas bougé... Je crois qu'il dort.

**FIN**

* * *

Oui, je sais. C'est pas gai, et c'est triste. Mais j'espère que vous avez aimé tout de même.  
Faut dire que je ne pouvais pas vraiment faire un autre OS que celui-ci après ce triste passage. Alors, si vous avez un commentaire... N'hésitez pas! x)  
Bisou à tous, et à la prochaine ;p -oui, ce smiley casse l'ambiance. Tant pis, j'ai trop la flemme de faire un retour en arrière.-

_**White Assassin**_


End file.
